World War Four
by Stomei97
Summary: While most of the world had been worried about World War Three, no one stopped to consider World War Four, even after WWIII ended. Everyone; humans and nations alike, thought that the peace would last. How horribly wrong they were.-This is my first Hetalia Fanfic. Note at end of fist chap on things. This is done with my best friend and will have chapters on each side of the war.
1. Prolouge

World War Three started off simply enough, or as simple as a world war could start. Russia had slowly, started invading other nations. Before anyone could notice what was going on, he already had control over most of Asia. When everyone found out what was going on, well, that's when things got rough for the world. Russia picked up the pace on capturing other countries, and started in on Europe.

After about two years or so, he had conquered most of the European countries. Those of us left thought that we were screwed royally up the ass and were considering surrender, when suddenly, Russia decided that enough was enough and came with a treaty; stating that he would stop his overtaking of the world and return every nation back his or her rights under one condition; The Baltic Nations and his sisters, Ukraine and Belarus, would still be under his power. While the unconquered nations wanted to get everyone out of Russia's control, we knew it would be too much; there weren't even half of the countries unconquered, and honestly, it was as best of a deal we would ever get; we all knew that if we did not agree he would continue his conquest until no one else remained. So we agreed. And peace resumed.

All of that started and ended by the end of 2020. Shockingly enough, peace had managed to last for almost ten years before that dumb-ass screwed it all up. It was in the middle of the year 2028 when that idiotic bastard, America, decided to ruin everything. The moron decided to bomb Moscow. Russia, being enraged of course, declared war. America took it smugly and with pride. Soon, nations began to declare alliances right and left, claiming it was a war on 'morality'. As if it could be called that. Most who decided to side with Russia said that it was wrong to send bombs when there had been no provocation what-so-ever. Those who sided with the American bastard decided that the treaty after World War Three was fishy and that Russia had been planning on something all along; there was no way he just decided to give up world conquest when it was so close. Though, personally, I could tell that a lot of nations just threw their lot in with who they thought would win; Russia or America.

After three years, we still have not reached an end to this mindless manslaughter. Friendships and former alliances have been destroyed; along with that little shred of hope we had left after WWIII. It was pitiful really. It is still amazing that no one saw this coming. While most of the world had been worried about World War Three, no one stopped to consider World War Four, even after WWIII ended. Everyone; humans and nations alike, thought that the peace would last. How horribly wrong they were. Even though we realized our error, we realized it was too late for that. Many of us just wanted to go back to the peace before the third World War. But we all knew, and still know, that is an impossibility. The best we can do is just drag our feet through this and hope we all get out of this war alive.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! So, this is just a little teaser for a story I hope to write. It really depends on how many people are interested in this. The whole idea stemmed from something I was thinking about with my best friend (who is my co-writer with this and will be dubbed as 'Prussia' since he doesn't have an account on here and acts exactly like Prussia). Anyway, I was thinking that there is all this talk about World War Three, but no one considers World War Four. **

**Anyway, this is still heavily in the works. Hell, I'm not even 100% sure who the narrator is yet, though for my chapters it will probably flip between characters, but sticking mainly with Romano. I don't know about my cowriters chapters. Oh well, I am rambling and will end up with a bigger author's note that story, so tell us what you thought of this and if you want us to continue. Any tips will be great too! **


	2. Chapter 1

Romano's POV

Of course, with all wars and such, there are alliances; stupid alliances, but alliances nonetheless. And my stupid brother and I just had to end up with that stupid American bastard, which, of course, neither of us were thrilled about. I, personally, did not want to deal with that stupid bastard, but Veneziano had other reasons, which he full out said any chance he got.

"Ve~ But I don't want to fight Germany~!" Of course that potato bastard was on his mind. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that we had to fight; whether we wanted to or not. Boss's orders, of course. I don't think _any _of us would be here if it weren't for those bastards.

We weren't the only nations despairing over the turn of events. Siblings were fighting head to head in this war. The American bastard is fighting against his own brother. Serves him right for starting this stupid mess of bullshit.

And of course, you have your constant neutrals. That trigger happy bastard; why can't he ever help with these wars? Why is he always exempt from these stupid things; that lucky bastard.

All of us had problems with these alliances in one way or another. I had neutral feelings. On the one hand, I finally got to beat some potato bastard ass, but on the other I had to deal with _them._

The tomato bastard and perverted bastard. I would rather not have to deal with them _every _minute of _every_ day.

And of course there are the damn meetings; the damn meetings for the damn strategies to get the damn bastards on the other side of the stupid line of the damn war. It is almost _exactly _like the World Meetings.

Stupid American bastard makes stupid ideas and saying he is the hero. Well, would a hero start World War Four, dumbass?! I thought not. And of course, someone rejects the ideas he comes up with almost immediately. And from there chaos begins among all of the bastards. Usually it goes on for an hour or so, until someone just calls it enough. It is usually different every time.

And it has been like this, for every meeting for _three fucking years._ And we _still _have made no progress what so ever! And of course, no one changes anything. I don't know if it's because they are dense mother fucking idiots or just don't want to attack their friends so they purposefully stall the meeting.

Today, however, is completely different. We all start out normally enough; America is going on and on about us being back up, someone (today it's China) says it's a stupid idea, and various other voices yell out in chaos. It is going on so damn normal that no one even notices that someone is missing. And no one even acknowledges it until the doors burst open and Japan runs into the room. Everyone is surprised to see the man showing actual emotions that no one even realizes that he is wounded and clutching his side.

The first to notice this, of course, is Korea. The guy goes up behind Japan and grabs at his chest. Korea is about to yell something when his face changes. He looks confused at first, but after he glances at his hand, he looks unsettled. Instead of saying something he would normally say, he pretty much screams "Japan is injured!" This, of course, makes the chaos start up again. Veneziano and China run up to Japan first. China starts yelling "Someone find a first aid kit or something, aru!" Korea smirks and simply says "I will find one, after all first aid kits originated in me!" China just rolls his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

After Korea runs off to find a first aid kit, China and Veneziano move Japan over to the table. Everyone is wondering the same exact thing, but no one has the balls to actually say anything. No one, except for my stupid brother. "Japan, who did this to you?" He asks quietly. It is weird that Veneziano was being so silent for once. It was weird that the _room _was being silent for once. Even though the whole room is quiet, we still do not hear Japan's response. But Veneziano heard it. And it was evident that he did. "N-no! He couldn't have done this! He couldn't have helped with this!" He starts shaking his head back and forth, tears welling in his eyes and threatening to fall over. I didn't know for sure who 'he' was, but I had a feeling of who it was. And I was going to kick his ass for making my brother upset like this.

Japan is about to say something else when a giant hole is knocked into the wall. Everyone tears their attention away from the wounded man on the table to the hole. Standing there in the hole was Russia. I heard some swearing, but it was all quieted when we all saw who was with Russia. Canada stood behind him, an unreadable expression on his face. While this shocked multiple people, I was focused on the _other_ people behind Russia. I felt my anger rise when I saw the potato bastard standing right behind him, with blood on his uniform. His annoying brother was right next to him.

And like everything _else_ this day, chaos broke out. America, who had been shockingly _quiet _this whole time, started yelling at Canada. "What the hell are you doing here?!" His brother just stands there quietly, not looking him in the face. I start moving towards Veneziano, who was balling and shaking his head back and forth.

I don't know who attacked first; I don't even know which side attacked first. All I do know is that after the first war cry was shouted, that all hell broke loose.

**Stomei97: Woo! New Chapter!. Sorry this one is so short, I promise it will be longer next chapter. It will have action sequences! Prussia (my cowriter's nickname) is gonna have control over the next chapter (in actual Prussia's POV) and I will just type out what his ideas are. Also, he gets to be translator cause he JUST found Google Translator and is having a blast with it. **

** So, our goal is to try to update weekly. I am thinking that the latest I will update is on Thursday. I would say Wednesday, but I have Band Camp (Freak yes, been waiting for it all summer) on Sunday. I will try to have the chapter finished by Sunday, and up by Thursday. If not, than I will double post for the next week. **

** And pleeeeeeease review! I need to know if I am actually getting the personalities correct (this was my problem with my other fan fiction I wrote years ago. I couldn't get the personality right).**

**And I know that some of these alliances (We are trying to come up with names, suggestions would be nice) are really unrealistic. But, how we did this (so it would be fair) was that we each picked one character from the whole list of characters, and we each were able to dibs our favorite character (Prussia for him, Romano for me). And from there we are slowly piecing the story together.  
PLEASE TELL US HOW YOU FEEL THIS IS GOING SO FAR!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Stomei97: Woot! Chapter 2! Hope you like it! I finally mustered the inspiration to write this. This is Prussia's chapter (character AND cowriter) So, I don't have full reign on this, I'm only typing what was wanted. Anyway, Enjoy~!**

Prussia's POV:

The chaos is so unawesome. Even more unawesome is the fact that the awesome me has been ganged up on! By France and Spain, to add salt to injury! I repeat. So unawesome. I barely have time to wip out my awesome sword and hold it up when France comes swinging at me with his rapier. I block the attack to realize later that it was a feigned attack. I barley duck Spain's axe that was aimed for my head. "So unawesome! Not cool; ganging up on me like this!" I yelled.

Spain and France stop for a moment as if debating to move forward. Or maybe to catch their breath. I took the moment to gather my bearings and glance around the room. Italy is sitting in a corner waving his white flag; as would be predicted. Romano is nearby his brother attacking West. Part of the awesome me wants to help my little brother, but I knew that he could handle it. America is fighting against Canada and Russia; and he is having a hard time with both of them. At some point during the chaos, Japan had been taken from the room; assumingly by China, since I could see neither of them.

France lunges at me, disrupting my glances around the room. He smirks at me. "Get your head out of the clouds when you're fighting!" I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah, because you would totally fight me alone. I could handle you easily-" Another swing of Spain's axe towards my head. "What do you have against my awesome head, Spain?!" I snap at him. Unlike France, he seems to actually be taking this seriously.

I start swinging my sword at France, waiting for Spain to attack me again. When he does, he doesn't aim for my head. Nooo, instead he kicks my feet from underneath me. It is so unawesome he used my plan against me! There is a crash behind me, but I ignore it. I am focusing my awesome attention on Spain and France. Spain looks down at me sadly. "You know it's a shame you're against us in this war. The Bad Touch Duo doesn't sound as nice as The Bad Touch Trio." He has his axe standing next to him as he shakes his head sadly. I take my chance at this golden opportunity and kick his feet out from underneath him. "Kesesesese! Did you think I would bow down and let you beat me? The awesome me was just feigning and making you _think_ you were beating me! Hah!"

Spain is lying on the floor stunned. France comes at me with his rapier again and I kick him in the chest causing him to stagger and catch his breath. Spain sits up clutching the back of his head with a groan. He looks up at me. "You don't really want to do this, do you? This war, I mean."

His question stuns me. "Of course I don't! Who does?" I respond. "I'm fighting with my brother, and he is fighting 'cause he has an unawesome boss who is insane!" Poor West. He always gets the crazy ones.

"FRATELLO!" Everything seems to stop upon hearing that one word screamed loudly. I look up to see Italy holding on to Romano who is bleeding on the temple of his head. He is obviously unconscious. West is holding the end of a broken piece of wood, which is covered in blood at the sharp end in one hand and his head in the other, as though he couldn't believe what he had just done. Everyone seemed momentarily frozen. All the fighting has stopped. Spain just sits there, shocked to see his former ward wounded. It is so silent we can hear Italy's quiet sobs of "Fratello, wake up." And what sounded like a drop of water hitting the floor. At least, I hope it was water, and not blood.

The silence is broken unceremoniously when the front doors are kicked open. A voice all but shouts in victory "I FOUND THE FIRST AID KIT!" We all glance towards the doors and see Korea triumphantly holding a first aid kit above his head. Someone, I'm not too sure who it was, a shout "NOW ISN'T THE TIME!"

That's when West puts his hand down from his head. With a yell, he lunges for Italy. This makes everyone move. I run towards West, and attempt to restrain him, while Spain runs to Italy and Romano. I finally, somehow manage to restrain West and I drag him out the hole in the wall, where Canada and Russia had already left through, muttering "West, calm down! This is so not awesome!" While I pull West out of the room, I can still hear Italy crying.

* * *

West calms down considerably since we left the other…group…team…thing. Neither side has decided on a name after three unawesome years. We were all back at our base of awesome operations, when I finally managed to corner West and ask him what he was thinking when he stabbed and knocked out Romano. He simply stares at me. "Bruder, what are you talking about? We haven't even gone to attack them yet." I just stared at him in disbelief. What? He didn't remember even going? He pushes me aside and walks down the long gray hallway. I stare at his retreating back. Something was wrong with West. And whatever it was, it was very unawesome.

I turn a corner to look for Russia. As much as I hate the guy, he is pretty much the leader here, regardless of how unawesome he is. Regardless, he needs to know about West. And that West _really _should not go back into action.

When I finally find him, he is picking on Lithuania and Latvia. I walk up to him, not showing fear, 'cause I wasn't afraid to begin with. I am too awesome to be afraid of that unawesome Russia! Kesesesese!

A poke breaks me from my thoughts. I look into the cold purple eyes of Russia. "Prussia, what are you doing here?"

I take a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about West. There is something up with you should know about."

* * *

**Stomei97: I'm sorry it's so short! Its 10:30 and I really need to go to bed. I have to be up at 6 tomorrow for the last day of Band Camp (I hurt already from yesterday, and I was sick today, which was lame, and sucked ass). Anyway, Imma talk to Prussia in the morning and see if he wants to start combining chapters. These are way too short. And he's probably already asleep right now. I already called him an hour ago talking to him about an idea I had for Germany. Just a heads up, we're really only planning this out on a chapter by chapter basis so far. There are still a lot of characters to come in. We each picked 16 or so characters for each side. There are neutralities involved in this. I'm gonna start planning out the next part tomorrow when I have a chance. **

**Another thing is that this is probably not a romance. I know I kinda imply it at times, and I shouldn't but I can't help it! Prussia is against any romance of any form (gay or straight) while I'm fine with it. Who knows, maybe I can talk him into letting me put in at least one pairing.**

**Prussia still has nothing to say. I think I'm going to try to have updates done by Wednesday. It seems like a good place. And Imma also post mid-day. I've noticed that there aren't as many views as I would like on this story. And, please please pleeeeeeease review. Out of the chapters so far, there's only one review. And it makes me sad. I want to see if people actually like reading this or not. And also if I'm going OOC on any characters. **

**I'm also working on some cover art. My problem though, is that I specialize in sketching. I hardly, if ever, use colored pencils, and I don't have monies for a good program to use on my computer to color in pictures. So if someone wants to color it, pm me and I will give you…something with credit. I don't know what it is yet. Oh well, night guys, and remember to revieeeeew~!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Stomei97: Well, this is finally getting posted. Hope you guys enjoy the awesomeness to occur! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Romano's POV

The first thing that hit me when I open my eyes is the fucking pain. It was everywhere. I glance around the room. It was white and bland. When I finally looked down, I saw my stupid brother and the tomato bastard asleep on either side of me in chairs. It took me a minute or so to remember what had happened. And I can't help but be royally pissed off about it.

"THAT DAMNED FUCKING POTATO EATING BASTARD!" I all but shriek, startling awake my stupid brother and the tomato bastard. The pain in my head went up even more. "Ah! My fucking head!" I moan, clutching my head in my hands.

My brother attempts to rub my back and help soothe me. "Fratello needs to relax."

I simply glare at him. "How the fuck can I relax?! I am pissed off at that kraut eating bastard!"

My brother pouts at this, not saying anything. This sets me off even more. "You still trust that bastard, don't you?! After what he tried to do?! After what he _did?!_"

Tears form in the corners of my brother's eyes. "But Fratello-" I don't let him finish.

"Out! Get out!" I yell at him. He leaves, with tears falling from his eyes. I hear someone clear their throat next to me. I had forgotten that tomato bastard was in here. Which I still had no idea where 'here' was. "What do you want, bastard?" I snap at him. For once, the idiot wasn't smiling.

"Can you explain what happened, Roma?" I grimace, but I figure I may as well explain.

FLASHBACK

I was fighting with the dumb potato eater like usual. Everything changed the second that Veneziano said to me "Fratello, don't fight with Germany like that!" I, of course, ignored him, but that could not be said about the potato bastard. He went rigid, and turned towards my brother. I did not like how he was postured. It was similar to that of one who would attack.

So, of course, I tap the bastard on the shoulder to get his attention. Without even taking his eyes off of Veneziano, he grabbed my wrist, and flipped me over his shoulder onto one of the wooden chairs in the room, immediately demolishing it. He grabbed one of the broken legs of the chair and fucking stabbed me in the abdomen. I'm surprised no one heard me scream.

I looked at my stupid little brother and saw him cowering in fear. "G-Germany?" He stuttered while the walking potato got closer to him. Doing what any sensible older brother would do in that position, I managed to get up off of the floor and up in front of Veneziano right before the damned potato eating bastard hit me in the head with the same piece of wood that he stabbed me with, knocking me out almost instantly.

END FLASHBACK

"That doesn't seem like something Germany would do" Spain says after a few minutes. "But I know he did. But what strikes me as odd, is that after Ita-chan screamed, he seemed to clutch his head. It may be just a hunch, but what if he's starting to go insane?"

I snort at this. "Who cares? He's still a bastard. He tried killing my little brother. I will never forgive him for that."

* * *

Prussia's POV

I am doing probably the most unawesome thing that I could I ever do. I am talking to Russia. About West. I am ratting out West, to fucking Russia. I am an unawesome brother.

But I am concerned about West. I can't help that I have to be around someone I can't stand to he him.

So now, here I am, talking to this asshole about my brother. Russia, the unawesome guy, just sits there smiling. When I finish, he finally says "Well, I do not see why he should not be able to fight. So what if he randomly attacked the Italies? I say that is good. It gives me the opportunity to make them one with Mother Russia." And with a smile, the unawesome asshole walks away. I swear violently. _That asshole_! _How could he use us like this_?! I punch a hole in the wall. _I can't believe this_!

I finally calm down and breathe. I decide to go and talk to West about this. He can confirm whether my suspicions are true or not.

I walk up to the room he claimed as his, and got ready to knock when I heard him shout "Shut up!" I open the door silently and see no one but West in the room, who is sitting on the bed with his head in his hands muttering something I can't make out. I close the door silently, my awesome stomach sinking.

* * *

Romano's POV

Everyone congregated in the room I am in, which I found out was the infirmary. I also found out that Japan was in the room when I was telling Spain what had happened. And I am still in the fucking bed. Anyway, everyone stands in the room. Arguing, like always.

"I say we attack them!" America yells. "You will all be my backup!" I glare at him.

"That never works! Your stupid plans never work!" I yell at him. "Maybe if they did, then we wouldn't be in this war!" America turns to me, obviously angry.

"Why do you always blame me for this?!"

"Because your fault, dumbass!"

"Shut up! You don't know what happened!" He yells back at me. This has everyone's attention. He takes a ragged breath. "I had spies in Russia. I won't lie about that. One of them; I don't remember her name anymore, told us that Russia was planning on attacking all of us. So my boss planned an attack. We only found out later that the bitch lied to us. And, of course, it was too late by that point. The bombs were already launched. We tried explaining things to Russia, but he didn't listen and declared war. It went downhill from there. So don't blame me for this. Blame that damned whore who lied to, and I quote, 'See some drama in this boring world'." With that, America stormed out of the room, leaving a heavy, awkward silence.

Spain clears his throat and draws our attention to him. "So, Roma explained to me what happened when the other group attacked us earlier, and it seems fishy to me. I personally don't think that Germany would attack them like that." Some people start to ask multiple questions; mostly they revolved around Spain not trusting me. He puts his hands up for silence. I am shocked at how serious the guy is acting right about now. He continues. "I'm not saying I don't trust Romano; we all saw Germany holding the weapon. But what I am saying is that I think he's insane. Or someone is somehow mind controlling him." Silence follows that statement. Everyone is sitting awkwardly until America reenters the room.

"Hey dudes, I was thinking on two things. First off, after three years, we need a name for the team. I was thinking team Justice." This got a wide groan from the whole group. He suggested this every meeting we had. Everyone single fucking one for three fucking years. The damned bastard never let it get through his thick head. After the noise dies down, he continues. "The other thing I was thinking was that we need help." This drew everyone's interest once again. Damn, this day has been full of unexpected things. "I was thinking of who we could talk too, and I called my boss and I have a few ideas of who we're gonna call."

"GHOST BUSTERS!" Korea shouted, drawing the attention of everyone and shattering the seriousness that I thought would actually last. I groan, letting my head fall back on the pillow, covering my eyes. This was going to take a while.

After a good ten minutes, the room finally settled down. China clears his throat. "America, who are we gonna call?" Korea inhales for another shout, which is quickly shut down when China covers his mouth.

America smirks at this. "You're gonna have to wait dude. But I can say that if everything goes how I hope it will, then this is gonna be epic."

* * *

**Stomei97: Woo, another chapter down. So this story is just going to be writing one chapter at a time. We still have no idea when or how this will end. Also, I realize Romano's injuries are unlikely, also him getting up. Just don't question things I do. And about Korea. So, for the last two chapters, his only thing has really just been random outbursts at convenient times. When I wrote the whole thing in the last chapter, we were planning, and I just started laughing when the image of Korea bursting into the room like that hit me. Also, when I wrote this chapter, I was writing the whole thing with America calling other nations (who will be revealed next chapter, but you can guess if you want) and how it was phrased, I just couldn't resist.**

**Prussia: Also, this is a relatively dark story. Or it's supposed to be. So, we decided to make him comic relief for this so it isn't so painfully dark that it makes you go into withering despair of unawesomeness. **

**Stomei97: You talk! Anyway, we also decided that we need team names. Neither of us can think of good names, so we decided to let you readers make a suggestion. Also, I got permission for some pairings!**

**Prussia: I am fine so long as there is no FrUk, PruCan, UsUk…you get my point. **

**Stomei97: I can use Spammano. It may happen…in some form or another. And you can't take away my choice of using that cause I have control of their vital regions for this story! Nyaaaaaaah!**

**Prussia: No comment. **

**Stomei97: So anyway, tell us what you thought and suggest team names please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Stomei97: Blarg, writing this at 12:30, (I am a terrible procrastinator) but hey, I gotta get this done, so I can update it when I get up…anyways, notes that are actually important! **

**This chapter is only Romano, since it should be pretty long, and Prussia and I never planned Prussia's part in this chapter. **

**Special extreme thanks to Aurora Chen for suggesting the team names! Both Prussia and I loved the names.**

** Also, ****Prussia really had no planning in this one, since it is a Romano chapter, and we didn't have much time this week to plan and we just agreed mutually on this chapter introducing a few more characters. Note: When I wrote this, it was really kind of spur of the moment, and I thought it would fit perfectly while adding humor.**

**THIS IS JUST A WARNING FROM ME! YOU ****_CAN _****DISREGARD THIS IF YOU REALLY WANT!**

**Also, school starts next week for Prussia and me. The reason why I am bringing this up is cause, well obviously updates may get slower since this year I have way hard classes (Pre-College Algbra probably isn't so bad, but AP Literature will be. I even got a letter in my school registration stuff to be prepared for the stress). Also, I noticed with mine and Prussia's first fanfic that when I get stressed or angry, I tend to release it into the story. At the time of that story, I was being bullied by some of my closest friends at the time. This year, I hope it won't happen, but since I ****_still _****hang out with those kids (…I don't know anyone else in my school that well, nor do I want to, really), and the only kid that year that actually defended me had a personality switch, I don't know if they will do anything.**

**Now the update! Enjoy~!**

**Oh, disclaimer! I always forget this damned thing. I do not own, (nor does my amazingly awesome cowriter) any part of Hetalia. Only the story line, and even ****_that_**** isn't mine fully. I have partial custody over this brain child.**

* * *

Romano's POV

"Why the fuck am I here, you bastards?" I yell at the group around me. Besides me, there is hamburger bastard, tomato bastard, Japan (Sh-shut up! I can't think of a word to tie in with bastard for the guy. It's not that I'm friends with him or anything! Why am I talking to myself…?) , and the perverted bastard.

America just stares at the large house in front of us as he explains. "Well, if we bring you along, we are guaranteed to not run off our new allies within the first week. See, I can have good ideas cause I'M TH-" The idiot is stopped short by the sound of a gunshot. We all hit the ground. "HOLY SHIT! SWITZERLAND CHILL OUT WE JUST WANNA TALK!" He yells towards the direction of the gunshots. We are rewarded with another shot.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE HERE FOR!" Just to prove his point, he shoots again.

"COME ON! WE NEED HELP!" You guessed it, there was yet another shot. Why didn't we run, and why did we just sit on the ground like ducks?!

"Stop pissing him off!" I growl at the hamburger bastard from the ground. Another shot is fired above us. The shots stop after a while, and we hear random angry cursing. From what, I don't know. But we still hear it, and it got closer, until it was above us. We all looked up to see the insane trigger happy bastard himself; Switzerland.

He growls at us. "Get up and come inside." He turns around angrily and walks into the house. We look at each other in confusion. America just grins and walks inside. I have a feeling this is a trap, but I follow the idiot anyway. What else can I do, sit outside in the dark, alone?

We all are led to a room with comfortable couches. The silence is tense and awkward. Perverted bastard clears his throat. "So, Switzerland, what made you decide to let us in and not pepper us?" He asks calmly, as though not to piss off the gun freak.

Switzerland glares at France. "While I was trying to get you idiots off of my property, my boss sent me a message saying that we were joining the war."

"Seriously?" Tomato bastard cuts in, shocked.

Switzerland turns to glare at him. "No, cumulusly." His voice is practically oozing sarcasm.

Spain, the ever idiot, just tilts his head. I hit him in the back of his head. "Their types of clouds, dumbass."

"Roma~! That was meaaaaaan~!" The idiot starts whining until Switzerland shoots into the ceiling to shut up the idiot.

"As I was saying, my boss said that, after centuries of being neutral, we need to finally enter a war. I disagree, but I really can't do much. So," He leans forward, elbows on knees, staring each of us in the eye a good while before continuing, "What is your proposition, and why should I lend you my assistance?"

* * *

"I can't believe we got him to help us." I mutter under my breath as we leave to the next house on our list. It was amazing, and a sure sign of the apocalypse. Switzerland and Liechtenstein (it was mentioned in the arrangements we made that we have to protect the small country) were actually joining in a war. And were actually helping _us_. I have no idea if that is a good sign or not.

America, ahead of me just shrugs. "The hero has everything planned out, Romano. Just wait. I have a good reason for pretty much everyone on our list to join us. Switzerland was the main iffy person on the list. The hero has everything planned! HAHAHAHA!" I roll my eyes. Dumb hamburger bastard.

After a good hour or so of walking we arrive near the next house. America stops us a little while away. "Alright, guys" he says to me and tomato bastard "this is the real reason why I brought you two. If we can't convince this next person, then you guys will have to come in the convince them." He pushes us into a nearby bush. "Wait here, until we call you." My mind is spinning. Who the hell cares about me and Spain? Ugh, I hate this. My shirt ripped when hamburger bastard pushed us into the bush. Not to mention, tomato bastard was breathing down my neck pretty much. We're close to barely hear voices, but not close enough to hear actual words. Eventual pause in the conversation. Then; "GUYS, COME ON OUT NOW!"

I grumble and try to get out of the bush. I succeed, but I shred the rest of my shirt. "Fuck. Just fuck. Dammit, this was a new shirt!" I mutter as I walk to the group, who stood in front of the doorway of the house, blocking who was at the door. Tomato bastard comes up next to me, complaining about his pants and shirt was more shredded than my shirt alone. What kind of demon bush was that?! The kind that eats hot guys clothes?! Not that Spa- tomato bastard was hot or anything like that.

Silence was around the group. The person at the door paused (is that possible in current silence?) before starting to speak. "I'm not sure I understand what Romano and Spain would do with my decision." The speaker is female. Wait, that wouldn't happen to be….

Before I can finish my thought, Japan speaks for the first time that night. "Hungary-san, we all know some of your interests. I know personally what you were trying to do before the war started that involved these two. If you are willing to allow us in to have a discussion on a possible alliance, then you have full reign on what these two do, and you can take pictures and record everything." _What, that will never work!_ I think to myself calmly.

Hungary pauses to contemplate. "Hmmm. Fine." Everyone starts walking in to the house.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yell as Japan and America come behind me and pull me into the house that no doubt holds my immediate doom. "I NEVER AGREED TO THIS, YOU BASTARDS! TRAITORS! ALL OF YOU!" I yell even though no one listens. I struggle to get free, but these jerks aren't relenting.

Hungary is waiting just inside the house with tomato bastard next to her. He has his dopey grin on his face. Doesn't he understand the problem here?! Or does he even care?! Hungary studies me. "It seems you two were in my bushes. I guess I have to lend you clothes~" I cut in there.

"You have male clothes? WHY?! Or are you planning to put us in dresses?!"

She smirks at me, seemingly pure evil from where I stand. "Well, Romano, do you even need to guess that?" He smirk grows even more as I pale. She laughs. "I won't make you wear dresses, but I don't have any shirts~!" She says this with joy as she looks at my shirt that pretty much looks like something from a reject horror movie, dirt and all.

I instinctively hug my shirt closer. "I'll be fine wearing this."

"You may be fine, but I don't want dirt in my house." Hungary says, all humor gone from her face and voice. "Either take it off or wear one of my costumes I have. Your choice." I groan.

* * *

I can't believe I agreed to this. I can't believe I am _doing _this stupid bullshit.

We're all sitting in Hungary's living room. I decided I would just take off my shirt when I saw what all she had. Tomato bastard wasn't as lucky as me though. His clothes were gone. Instead, Hungary made him wear one of her ridiculous outfits. It was similar to what he wore for April Fool's Day years ago; in other words an apron instead of a mini-skirt, high-heeled shoes, a bunny tail and corresponding ears with a little collar thingie for a tie with cuffs (nothing kinky, you pervs).

What's even worse is that Hungary doesn't have enough seats for all of us. I volunteered to have the floor since everyone else had claimed seats. Hungary insisted that I had to sit on tomato bastards lap or we weren't going to discuss alliances anymore. So I sat on stupid Spain's stupid goddamned lap. For once the idiot wasn't smiling.

I think the only one who seemed just as uncomfortable about the situation besides me and tomato bastard was America. Japan had immediately gotten a nosebleed at seeing us, France was being France and Hungary had been taking pictures.

After a good ten minutes, we started discussions. These continued for an hour or so when we finally started slowing down and boiling down to a point.

"So what do you say, Hungary-san?" Japan asks Hungary.

Her face is drawn in contemplation. "I'll agree to help you on two conditions." I shuddered. Please let them not involve me. Pleeeease let them not involve me. "The first condition is that Spain and Romano have to agree to the terms previously stated before we came into the house for discussions." What?! Shit. Come, on! Really! Fucking really? What kind of cruel God makes me go through this?! Please let the second not involve me. Please let the second not involve me! "The second is…" Why is she pausing for dramatic effect?! Say it already! "Romano has to kiss Spain. On the lips. And keep kissing him long enough for me to take a picture." I immediately stand up.

"YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO DO THIS?!" I screech at the group around me.

America turned towards me. "You have to. Otherwise, Hungary won't help us. Think about the team, Romano."

"Screw the team! I only joined this stupid war for my stupid little brother! That's it!" I yell at him.

"Then do it for Ita-chan" Spain says to me, standing up. I sit there thinking. No doubt, if I don't do this, I'll be seen as a traitor, and sent home. But on the other hand, it makes all of Italy an enemy to all of them. Who knows what will happen to us; either being bombed to smithereens by America, or "Become one with mother Russia". I don't know which is worse, honestly.

I groan. I feel the blood rush to my face as I grab Spain by the collar of his costume and pull him down towards me and kiss the bastard. I glare forward as his look of confusion turns into something…that I don't know how to describe.

Finally, Hungary says we can stop. I turn around the room. Japan and Hungary both have tissues at their noses, and France…I don't even look at him out of fear of what I would see. "So I take it that you agree to the rest of the terms, Romano?" Hungary asks. I nod. "Good. I'll come to where everyone is staying tomorrow. Which is where, exactly?"

"Well, it was originally at my house" America explains. "But we had to move since we were attacked a little less than a month ago. It's at Italy and Romano's house now." I hate that too. I hate that everyone is at our house. Can't be helped though.

Everyone starts filing out the door. Spain grabs my hand, stopping me. "Romano."

"W-what, bastard?" I stutter.

He smiles. "You look like a tomato~!" I smack him in the face before walking out of the house. I turn towards Spain as he walks out, holding his nose. "Don't say that again, bastard!" I yell at him. I notice that he still is wearing his costume. I turn towards the door that Hungary is about ready to close. "Hungary, can we have our clothes back?" She smiles at me.

"Nope~" She says happily before slamming the door in my face. Fuck a duck and shit a pumpkin.

"America!" I yell. "Are we finished yet?" He turns towards me.

"Almost. We got one more house tonight. Then we'll go back."

"Can we go get some clothes?"

"Nah, it shouldn't take too long." Fuck you. Just…fuck you hamburger bastard.

* * *

We stop in front of an old, but large house. America knocks on the door, and fucking eyebrows opens the door. "Who the bloody hell-oh. It's you, America." He sounded bored as he looked at hamburger bastard. Eyebrows is standing in front of us in a nightgown and a nightcap. I would have laughed if I was fully dressed. Then he sees Spain. He starts laughing. "What the hell happened to Spain's clothes?!" He then sees that my shirt is missing too. "Did you two do what I think you did?"

My face reddens. Spain sees this, and, probably to distract himself from his anger at England, he starts saying "Roma, you look like a tom-" He doesn't finish due to me punching him in the face.

America clears his throat. "England, all jokes aside, I wanted to too talk you about-"

"I know why you are here, America." He says without any emotion.

"Then can you let us in too-"

"I can't, America." Eyebrows suddenly finds his feet very interesting. I see what is happening, but America, being the dense motherfucker that he is, can't.

"Why?"

"Because I made an alliance with Russia."

"W-what?" America stutters slightly. I would feel bad for him, if he hadn't put me through all that trauma back at Hungary's house. Wait, fuck that, I wouldn't feel bad for him either way!

"You heard me, America." Eyebrows says as he slams the door shut in our faces.

America turns. "Let's go guys…" Damn. He seems depressed at this. Huh. Soon, only me and Spain are standing at the door.

Spain goes to the door. What, is he going to yell at eyebrow bastard? He knocks. "England, I know we hate each other and are enemies and all, but…" Oh, God, he is gonna try talking him to our side. I stand there waiting to see what he does. "Can you give me pants or something? I'm feeling the breeze in all the wrong places."

I smack him on the head. "Come on, dumbass." I drag him down the road towards the others.

* * *

When we finally get back to my house, Veneziano comes to greet us. "Fratello, where is your shirt?" He asks me as I walk up to the door. He sees Spain, still wearing the ridiculous costume, and now complaining about his feet that were trapped in the shoes from hell. "Why is big brother Spain wearing that?" He turns to me, his eyes wide. "Did you guys have-" I immediately cover his mouth with my hand, blushing like none other.

"You. Owe. Me. Big time, you idiot." I remove my hand from his mouth. "And we did nothing. Nothing at all."

"What? Why fratello?" I saw France stalking out of the corner of my eyes.

France comes up to us, a smirk on his face. "When he says nothing, he's lying. He sat on Spain's lap the whole time we were visiting Hungary while they were both dressed like that, then he kissed Spain." The perverted bastard starts running while I kick his shins.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU ASSHOLES BLACKMAILED ME!"

My stupid brother looks at me, then he gets a mischievous smile and a look on his face that he should _never ever _have. "Oooh, I see fratello. You did _nothing_ with big brother Spain. I see." I look at him in shock. I feel my face get even redder.

Spain finally comes up, still in his annoying clothes, the damned tomato bastard. "Roma, you look-"

I kick him in the shin. "One more word and I will kill you with your bunny ears and a hot dog."

"A _hot dog_, fratello, really? You should use better word choices~!"

I glare at him. "HOW DO YOU GET ANYTHING PERVERTED FROM THAT?!" I move to hit him, but I am held back by Spain. "PUT ME DOWN, YOU BASTARD!" I struggle to get out of Spain's arms. I see France hidden behind a cupboard snickering. "YOU! YOU CORRUPTED MY INNOCENT LITTLE BROTHER YOU PERVERTED FREAK! SPAIN PUT ME DOWN SO I CAN KILL HIM! DAMMIT VENIZIANO, I DON'T NEED YOUR HUG THEORPY!"

I manage to get out of their grasps. "DON'T TOUCH ME, BASTARDS!" I walk over towards the living room and sit on the couch. They defiantly have some nerve holding me hostage like that.

My thoughts are interrupted when Japan walks in and sits across from me, smiling slightly. He sighs. "You know, this will probably be the last moment for a long time that any of us will get to laugh like this again."

I'm about ready to say that I'm not laughing at all, but I sigh and look out the window. "I know."

* * *

**Stomei97: Holy shit that took me three hours to write! THREE HOURS! It's about six pages, and four thousand words. I finished this at 3:35 exact. Exactly three hours. I rounded when I said 12:30 earlier. This will probably be the longest chapter in the fic. I haven't even introduced everyone yet. Plus Prussia wasn't even seen this chapter! Oh well, I will (hopefully) have every character in here next chapter. **

**Hungary was supposed to be neutral, along with Switzerland and Liechtenstein, but I changed my mind for various reasons. **

**Oh, the whole thing with seriously and cumulusly. When I was younger, my dad pulled that on me a lot, so I decided that I would put it in, since it seemed that it would fit. This chapter is also pretty light (even though it is perverted) in comparison to other chapters. I had this whole chapter plotted in my mind before I wrote it!**

**Prussia: Honestly, I can stand Spammano (Stomei97: Which is probably why he didn't make me rewrite this chapter). And even with all the perverted elements. This is basically comic relief.**

**Stomei97: For now! Dun dun duuuuuuun!**

**Prussia:…No comment.**

**Stomei97: Anyway, review the chapter to tell us what you thought of this chapter! Also, if you ever find errors in grammar or OOCness please feel free to correct. Otherwise We'll (me really since I'm the one typing) keep making the mistakes. Hope you enjoyed this long chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Stomei97: Yay for new chapter! This is sort of a filler chapter, since neither me nor Prussia planned last week. In fact, I didn't even talk to him until Monday night. So we just decided that we would do this. I'm sorry this is late, school started this week and I have been off to a bad start as far as sleeping, so when I get home, I just wanna screw round on the internet. I haven't even started on the harder stuff for school yet. Enough whining from me. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Romano's POV

Last night, I had finally gotten my stupid brother and all of those bastards to leave me alone around three in the morning. Of course, I woke up around seven in the morning-ish from that stupid cheeseburger bastard running around the house in a stupid manner. He managed to get the whole house up. I attempted to go back to sleep, but my idiotic brother dragged me out of bed, saying America wanted to talk to us. Fan-fucking-tastical. I felt like shitting fucking rainbows out of fucking eagerness.

Which, of course, brings us to now. Right fucking now, the stupid American bastard is trying to get us to pick names. _Again._ I could seriously bash in someone's fucking face right now with a freaking tomato hammer-like thing! And I would do it happily. I particularly would do it to that fucking pervert.

"Alright guys, since you don't like my idea, how about you give me yours." That gets my attention. America was actually giving us the opportunity to give an idea. Shocker of the fucking century.

"Team Bastardo." I say. Veneziano looks at me with a look of…what is that…is that…disappointment? Shock? Dare I say it, but…_annoyance?_ I didn't think my stupid brother could do that face.

"I like that, it sounds cool!" America pretty much shouts this at the top of his lungs. "I don't know what it means, but I like it!" Fucking idiot.

"Um…America, if you don't know what it means, maybe we shouldn't use it, ve." Veneziano turns towards America with this.

"What, why? What's it mean?"

"Ve, I don't think you wanna-"

I cut it here. "It means bastard, you dumb cheeseburger loving bastard." America looks at me.

"Okay, then we won't use it."

"Fuck you, you damned cheeseburger bastard." And so it went on and on after this. After about three hours, we finally called it quits, and decided to continue this discussion later, seeing as how more people were leaving to go get more allies in this damned war. This time, it was America, Korea, and China. After they left, I decide that it would be a good idea to take a shower, since I hadn't had one since yesterday morning.

I make sure no one knows I am leaving. The nice thing about the house is that no one can hear water running, so no one knows what I'm doing. (Don't ask why I don't want anyone to know. You should be able to figure it out if you think hard enough).

The downside to the shower in this house, is that somehow, some fucking how, water get everywhere in the bathroom, and we have yet to install a drain, so we have to be careful walking around the bathroom.

So I stand in the shower, thinking about all of this, and since I am so deep in thought, I do not hear the bathroom door open, which immediately makes me think that I really need to install a fucking lock on the bathroom door. Or something. I do, however, hear someone slam it shut, and the door being pulled on to open it. Since you can't see the door from the shower, I grab a towel and walk out to see who the fuck was interrupting my shower.

Who else would it be struggling to open the goddamned door that was no doubt locked with a chair or something but fucking Spain. The poor idiot probably got tricked by France or Hungary or some other pervert. Wait, what am I saying? I am not pitying that moron!

"What the fuck are you doing in here, you tomato bastard?!" I yell at him. The bastard turns to face me, and puts his hands up in defense, as though he were calming an animal, or surrendering, or something. I don't fucking know what the flying fuck he is doing! I do know that he is trying to explain himself, but I don't give shit. It doesn't occur to either of us though that there was a puddle right in front of the bastard, and that he is slowly making his way to it.

"Wait, bastard! Sto-!" I speak too late, the bastard hits the puddle, and comes falling towards me. I vainly try to back up so he doesn't hit me, but I don't get back far enough. He falls and lands on my legs, pushing me down. I land on my back, my head hitting the hard tile. It is also around here when I realize that there is something warm lying on my legs.

I look down and see that damned tomato bastard sprawling on my legs. What is way worse than that is the fact that my towel managed to fall off in the fall. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I feel my face heat up unnaturally as the idiot looks up at me and realizes he is on me while I am COMPLETELY FUCKING NAKED!

His face turns red, and he stands up stuttering. "S-sorry Romano. I-I didn't mean to do that."

"This will be one of those dark things we never talk about." I say to him.

He nods. "And bury in the closet…under…rats."

I raise an eyebrow at the rats comment. I continue. "In a box…chained shut. In a safe…also chained shut."

Spain smirks at that. "Maybe the closet should be chained shut too."

I roll my eyes. "Now that that is cleared up, get the fuck out of the bathroom."

He opens the door easily, making me think it was never locked. Who knows? I rub the back of my head, wincing. I would defiantly have a bump later.

Of course, this bump would be nothing compared to the pain I had a feeling I would feel later. Why am I even having such dark thoughts?

* * *

**Stomei97: Again, I apologize for posting late. I was so tired whenever I got home. I actually wrote this whole chapter during my AP supplement studies. Hell, I'm POSTING this during that class. This will probably happen a lot more until I get used to being in school more. So, expect updates in 1-2 weeks. If this ever goes untouched for a few weeks, I haven't abandoned this, I just have been busy or writers block. Prussia isn't commenting because I want to post this ASAP and I don't want to wait 'til after school.**

**Also, I'm not sure what to make of my American History class. One kid didn't know if we fought France or Britain in the Revolutionary War (fucking really? Idiots….). **

**Random quote from the class when the teacher called it US History: "What, I thought this was Amurican history. We like cheeseburgers and shakes!" The day before in class I explained America's personality, so, that made me laugh that kids actually paid attention to that. **

**I might start another fanfiction that will be basically a stress relief. It is still in the works though. Ah well. Ending this authors note. Again, sorry for a late, short chapter. Review, it makes for happy writers!**

**Oh, and Prussia is getting an account on here, I'm helping him make it next time I'm over at his house. Bye bye! Next chapter will be better, I promise!**


	7. Story News

Stomei97: Hey guys. Sorry about late update. And the fact that I still don't have a chapter finished. I just have a lack of inspiration since school started.

So, I'm going to temporarily put this on hiatus until Prussia and I figure out how the hell we're gonna end this story, or at least the rest of this arc (I don't even know if we can consider the last few chapters a full arc yet though). We're already a few chapters in, and I'm loosing steam on just typing up chapters. I don't want it to seem so crack-like and funny, because this is supposed to be a dark story and such. Also, we're going to make an account and use that for this fiction so that he can update his chapters. The story is going back to being one chapter is Romano, and the next is Prussia, and so on and so forth.

We _do _have this next chapter planned, but I kinda want Prussia to write the main part of it since it IS his chapter, and I have another story that I wanna get up and started. Anyway, the next chapter probably won't be up for a while, sadly. We have to make the account (well, it is made already, but there are details to hammer out), I have homecoming this week (who has homecoming on the first week of September anyway?!), lack of inspiration and ideas on my part, and such and such. But, hopefully, Prussia and I can figure out the next part of the story.

Again, sorry a billion and three times infinty, plus one. Updates will hopefully start again after homecoming, but no guarantee.


End file.
